Harry Potter and Merlin's Prophesy
by Crevan 'Vulpes' Vaequalis
Summary: during the founders childhood Merlin made a prophecy about a boy saving all magic kind. follow the story of harry when he gets training, love and confidence. Warnings: AU, 'Harem',at least Ron bashing and puppet/chess master (manipulator) Dumbledore, heir of founders, gray/smart/powerful Harry. Don't like don't read. Harry/DG/SB/GD/GW(?)/OFC/OFC/OFC other pairings unknown.
1. Prologue

**Merlin's Great Prophesy**

**A/N: In this story there will by some own characters, creatures and spells. There might be some changes in the timeline like when Sirius gets free etc. and will happen in an alternative universe. This will be a harem story. Don't like don't read (it's a free world of imagination). Warnings: AU, 'Harem', Ron bashing and puppet/chess master (manipulator) Dumbledore **

**Prologue:**

The time of king Arthurs rule (A/N: let's say 1000AD):

In a small and dark room of the biggest castle in Britain there was a triangular table. Around that table there was a long figure with a slightly long nose and a long white beard standing while seven knightly figures sat. The knights where dressed in armor and a red cloth with a golden dragon on top. The only difference was their house crest under their left shoulder. The long figure was wearing a blue robe with shining yellow stars. He also had a pointed hat of the same style. While the knights had a more serious look on their faces the long figure had a dreamy expression that no one else will have for a long, long time.

Just when the doors open and a well build man with armor, red cloth with a golden dragon, a crown and a red cape steps in the long figure starts to speak in a dreamy but serious voice:

"_In many years to come there will be a war,… a war…between the most extreme darkness and light is going, a war that will determine the end of magic. But a gray child will be born, born when the lines of four great witches and wizards unite._

_ The four great magic users will save the gray child, save him from the manipulations of leader of light and help 'him',… help him get ready for his destiny. …His destiny which will bring the war to an end and magic will be saved for eternity._

_ The gray child cursed, …cursed by dark magic and eternal f...me but he will be saved, saved by his seven …es, his seven …ives and his 'guardians'. His name will be known all around the world. His two names. His names Vulpes and … his more known name… his name is H...ry …ott…r"_

The knights were dumbfounded but one of them, a man with golden hair like a lions, had enough courage to talk: "M-m-merlin?" he stuttered, " wh-what was that?" The man, Merlin just looked at them and smiled with a dreamy smile: "Why Sir Richard, I was just visited by Nargles and their lovely friends timeturgles." After which his eyes rolled to his head and he began falling backwards. Two of the knights caught him before he touched the ground. Now the man who came through the door, King Arthur Pendragon, spoke: "well done Sir Hadrian and Sir Vulcan put him down on his chair, sometimes I wonder what is in his head really, oh well we'll begin our meeting."

Merlin came back with a slight shake; "we should wait till the four children come with the prophesized one to come. For ones I'm part of a prophecy I myself gave, but him to come so fast I never expected. " There was a knock on the door and it opened only for the room to see five children, four who they recognized, the two boys and the two girls, but the baby was unknown to them all.

**A/N: How did you like it? I'll try my best to update ones a week, sometimes twice a week or ones in two weeks. If there are any comments feel free. **

**right now i need help in choosing harry's familiars. please feel free to help but giving ideas. please review.**


	2. how it all began

**A/N: Here is the first chapter. Warnings are at the beginning of the Prologue. Enjoy! **

"Speech" +Parseltongue+

**thoughts**

**Ch1: How it all began**

Private drive: (1981)

Outside, on the streets of a normal neighbourhood stood an old man with long grey hair and an even longer beard. He had a weird grin on his face, a grin that could belong to a serial killer or an insane person. The funny thing is that the grin belonged to Albus Dumbledore who was neither a serial killer or insane. He was the so called leader of light, bringer of hope at least before the Potter prat destroyed the dark lord last night.

Albus began walking towards the house of Numbered four. **Part one of my future complete now for part two.** Before turning his grin into a sad face, while looking at the cat: "what drastic times we live in Professor McGonagall ". The cat turned into an elderly woman with a sad but still stern look.

"Albus is it true?"

"I'm afraid so, Potters are dead except for their son Harry, but thankfully he still has his loving family from Lily's side of the family, far away from his fame. "

"But Albus the can hardly care for their own son properly. I highly doubt that they can take care of Harry and they hate no loathe anything abnormal like magic."

"This is all for Harry's best." **and mine** "so that he doesn't get all that fame in his head" **and is easily controllable**

McGonagall was about to say something but was stopped by the sound of a motor bike and the flash of its headlight. And it appeared to be…flying? "Who's that?"

"It's Hagrid" **Oh, look the godfather appears to be out of the way soon enough** "He's bringing Harry with him."

"Is that wise?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" ** Not really. His just an easily controllable oaf.**

"But still leave Harry to his Aunt and Uncle is not wise. How do you think they will react?"

**Why don't you just shut up and go back to your own business** "I wrote them a letter that explains everything"

"They already hate him how do you think a letter will help?"

Now, now don't you think hate is a strong word to use? And …" But he was cut off by Hagrid arriving with Harry. "Where did you get that bike?" **probably the blood traitor of a god father gave it** he thought hopefully

"Sir, ya see I borrowed it from Sirius when I met 'im at the house. Started shouting som'thing about that Pet'igrew and ran of giving me his bike"

** Excellent part three already began I'll just finish this and then everything will grate for a while** "I'll look into that, now give me the boy"

Albus took the child looked at him carefully muttering "all goes to plan, even the scar" but neither of the other two heard. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and put it in the boy's basket, put him down on the door step and turned around. "Hagrid thank you for bringing him here you can go now." While looking at the crying oaf.** his to emotional** turned to McGonagall "You to professor. I'll just ring the doorbell and be on my way" turned to face the door heard the motorbike turned on and take off and after a few seconds a slight 'pop'. He waved his wand on top of the baby a couple of times muttering spells before he stopped and turned around. He did a slight laugh that could have given anyone creeps before he too apparated away. Unknown to him his plans will crumble together only in a few seconds.

**-HP&MP-**

**Omniscient narrators POV**

Camelot (1000AD):

Four kids were playing hide 'n' seek inside the castles walls. There were two boys and two girls. The eldest was a 9 year old boy with messy golden hair, like he lived in the wild and blue eyes he had twice the muscles someone his age should have. He was Godric, son of Sir Richard from the house of Gryffindor. He was always seeking for trouble but in a way trouble always found him and was always the first to try new things.

Second there were Salazar, son of Sir Vulcan from the house of Slytherin and Rowena daughter of Sir Charles from the house of Ravenclaw. Salazar had midnight raven black hair that was tidy unlike Godric's and his eyes were a lime green just like a snakes. He was tall for his age and he could always talk his way out of trouble. Rowena had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes that were always seeking for knowledge. She was the smart one that knew everything that was needed to know. They were both 8 years old with Salazar being a few months older.

The youngest was the & year old Helga, daughter of Sir Hadrian from the house of Hufflepuff she was the glue that kept them together, the one everyone turned to when they had problems. Her appearance always changed because here family was 'special 'them all being Metamorphmaguses. But her favourite look was her original flaming red hair and light blue eyes.

In fact all of them owned some special kind of magic that many didn't own. Helga was, as everyone knows an Metamorphmagus. Rowena had a one of a kind mind; she had natural Occlumens shields and was a natural Legilimens, that way having a photographic memory. Salazar was a Parseltongue a person who could talk to snakes. And Godric was an Animorph a person who could turn into any animal, magical or non-magical (like an animagi but not only one animal but any).

They were siblings in all but blood, at least for now, who were unbreakable… Oh yeah the game of hide and go seek. The way they played it was different from the usual way to play because the used magic with it. Godric changed in to animals and Helga changed her appearance to make them more unnoticeable, Salazar used snakes to spy for him and Rowena used her well organized mind to create plans for every possibility. While you might think that they aren't really magical things I'll just add that they also used their elemental abilities (Godric-Earth, Salazar-Fire, Rowena-Water and Helga-Air) to hide within them. Now back to the real story.

**Rowena's POV**

Your magic ready or otherwise forever keep your peace." **Now, Godric is careless and leaves heaps of foot prints behind. Salazar usually stays in the warm well hidden, with the time and day I'd say 3 possible hiding spots. And Helga usually stays near a place she can get a reason for being here and ones you tell her you were found she starts to stutter a bit or she goes somewhere up height** She turned around carefully observing the area. ** Godric at 2 o'clock, Salazar at 6 or 8 o'clock and Helga at 4, 7 or 10 O'clock.**

She started to move towards Godric still looking around. **Salazar at 6 O'clock.** She moved the bush only to see two birds flying away. ** Oh, a sparrow and a gull.** she turned away and looked for her mistake. **wait a moment, there are no gulls so far inland…** "GODRIC!" she turned around only to see the gull in the tree gulp before trying to act stupid.

**Godric's POV**

** She didn't see me, she didn't see me. Act like you have no idea.**

"Godric! Down, now!"

**Act like a bird, flap your wings** I started flapping my wings only to slip on the ice **Oh, come one* I Started gliding only to land on the ground before turning back." You cheat. What gave me?"

She looked at me like I was stupid (**well maybe a little but still*) before replying" no gulls for a day's journey." ** Okay I'm an idiot** she headed towards a clearing on the other side of the courtyard.

**Salazar's POV**

I can see them heading this way so I move slowly towards my cover. My snake familiar Ladon just came and climbed to my shoulder and whispered +They are here Mas-ssster Ss-salazar.+

+Thank you Ladon+ just then Rowena saw him "Hi Salazar" before turning around and looking for people, and started to walk towards the garden. "What's her problem" said a voice. I turned only to see the face of by grinning friend.

"Someone probably wants her reading time"

"You got any idea about little Helga"

"She went up a tree"

"Sal bet you my dessert that Rowena didn't think of it first and looks somewhere else"

"It's a bet" just then I heard a slight scream before a thump to the ground. We turned only to see Rowena in front of us with Helga on the ground rubbing her backside. "Thanks for the dessert Ric"

I felt something soft touch on my foot before stumbling next to Helga on the ground with her giggling next to me. I sent a death glare at Ric.

"That wasn't necessary Godric!" Rowena shouted while helping Helga up.

"Oh, yes it was" Ric replied while giving me his hand only for me to pull him down next to me.

And a rare moment happened all of us laughed at the same time even Rowena. Just then some kind of vortex formed on top of us and swallowed us.

**Helga's POV**

We were sucked into the vortex only to be 'shot' out. We appeared to be in a different place because the air was filthy and it stank and it was suddenly dark. There were buildings bade of rock and there were weird looking horseless carriages. While the other three looked around in confusion (or amazement and wanting to learn look from Rowena) heard a cry coming from the front of a door.

I went to take a look and found a young dark haired baby and picked him or her up. On closer look it was a boy. He stopped crying and looked at me with his emerald green eyes that were still sparkly from tears. I don't know how long I was looking to his eyes before Rowena came next to me and spoke. "Who's he? He seems really familiar." Only to be followed by Ric"wouldn't it be more important to find out where we are first."

We walked with the baby boy towards Ric and Sal. When we got to them suddenly again a vortex appeared. Before the world started to spin I think I saw house elf in the corner of my eye.

**3****rd**** person POV**

They landed to the courtyard with a light thump and one by one they stood up like from a dream. First Helga, who came alert, was feeling a light weight on top of her. She slowly got up making sure that the baby wasn't hurt. She turned and slightly shook Salazar who woke up with a grunt. They turned around to see Rowena tightly hugging Godric and broke up laughing (and the baby giggling like he knew something was up). Slowly Godric woke up and got red, while Rowena was still hugging him tightly. "Rowena, get up…NOW!" he squealed. Rowena opened her eyes shot up, red faced, and quickly walk away. The others soon followed her. They walked through the castle and stopped in front of a large wooden door and knocked… and waited…and waited. The door opened and the stepped in and gave a forced smile to their fathers and bowed to the king. Merlin motioned them to come to him he picked the baby with his dreamy smile "Now why don't you four tell us about where you went and where this baby came from."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. If there are questions please don't hesitate to ask. Feel free to comment or suggest. Next chapter within the week. **


	3. and Crevan was born

**A/N:. Warnings are at the beginning of the Prologue. Enjoy! **

"Speech" +Parseltongue+ # ancient tongue# (spoken by the old races: Goblins, Dwarfs, Forest elves, centaurs etc.)

**thoughts**

**Ch:2 …and Crevan Vaequalis was born**

_Merlin motioned them to come to him he picked the baby with his dreamy smile "Now why don't you four tell us about where you went and where this baby came from."_

The four of them looked at each other before all of them started explaining at the same time all trying to tell them louder than the other. "Silence!" everyone now looked at merlin. "One at a time please, Godric you start."

Godric took a deep breath: "Well there was this vortex that sucked us in and kind of threw us out somewhere different."

Salazar now spoke:" we know it was a different place because it was night and the air was filthy and stank."

Now Helga kame forward: "I heard a cry and went to look for the source of it only to find him left there outside in the cold. When I picked him up he stopped crying and looked into my eyes."

Now everyone looked at Rowena waiting for a proper explanation. She told theme everything from the start until they returned leaving out the way they woke up. "But the one thing I find weird is that I think I've seen him somewhere."

Merlin examined the baby: "Why don't we ask for a test. Sir Charles go and get the goblins and dwarfs. Now let's see what you mean. Those eyes… they look like… yours, Rowena. His facial features resemble Helga's especially that smile. I can't say more yet but I think when he grows up he'll look like all of the four."

Just then Sir Charles walked in with a goblin and a Dwarf. # Where is the young one?# they spoke at the same time.

Merlin looked at them #This way Ragrock and Red beard, he's here.#

The goblin took out a knife while the dwarf took out a piece of parchment and the placed them on the table. Merlin took the knife and did a small cut on the baby's hand, and let a drop of blood fall to the parchment before healing the cut. Now they all looked at the parchment while words started forming out of the blood.

_**Name:**__ ! #$% !^*#$ #$%^&*_

_**Date of birth:**__ born 980 years from now_

_**Parents: **_

_-Father: ! #$% ! %#*% #$%^&*Direct heir to Slytherin, Gryffindor and Peverel._

_-Mother:! #$%^# *%^$# nee (#$%^&*$) Direct heiress to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. _

_**Abilities:**_

_ -Animorph and animagi: Blocked to be destroyed within a day 0.01% left_

_ -Parseltongue: Spells blocked to be destroyed within a day_

_ -Metamorphmagus: Blocked to be destroyed within a day_

_-Natural Occlumens: Forcefully destroyed_

_-Natural Legilimens: Forcefully destroyed_

_**Magic core level Mage:**__ Blocked. Block Level 5: 95% of core blocked. Core drain level 1: 2% of core drain to dark curse_

_**Marriage contracts:**__ 2 existing. First to be made in 10 years. Second to be made in 978 years._

Everyone was in shock except the kids who were too short to read it or were playing with the boy. Merlin spoke first to break the silence: "Fascinating, the names are smudged just from the right places like magic itself doesn't us to know them. Otherwise it's like I guessed. Well except for him being the four of your heirs."

Arthur looked at him weirdly. "So he is the strongest wizard ever born, the young ones are to be grate magic users and he is their heir. He will save all magic kind in how many years to come. What did I miss?"

"You missed the fact that we have to train him." Merlin said in a firm voice. "But we have to repair his abilities... think merlin think…" he repeated the phrase a few times and:"Eureka! Sir Charles, Hadrian, Vulcan and Richard I need your kids to blood adopt him. He can still grow up as their little brother but that way he'll receive all the abilities he should have without the blocks. After all he is their heir so it shouldn't be a problem. He'll need a name; he'll receive all of their traits so a word for equal… Latin is aequal… doesn't sound like a surname… Vaequalis… there surname… now the name… Hadrian… no too easy to mix up with… James… no to normal…Char… no Cre...Crevan… Irish name… fox…equal with traits…I'll give him the name Crevan Vaequalis... Good. " Once he stopped his rant he turned and looked ate the confused look of the others.

"So blood adoption you say?" spoke a silent voice of Sir Charles. "that might be a good idea."

Sir Vulcan stood up" I will not have that!"

Merlin had a glassed look on his face before making sure that the others won't hear: "I'm sorry Vulcan but Salazar is sterile and the only way he'll get an heir is by blood adoption and one of his grandsons will do dark things using his name and his great-great-great-gr…oh you'll get it Great grandson is the dark who's going to destroy magic if Crevan here won't stop him."

Sir Vulcan was about to say something but stopped **He can't be right, he can't be. No he's a seer and wouldn't lie about it…** he fought within his head before looking down in shame. "Let's do it."

"We'll do it first thing tomorrow, we all need our sleep especially young Crevan here, because of all the magic power tomorrow. Now who'll take care of him first" Helga got up to her feet walked towards Crevan, picked him up and walked to her father. "Why did I even ask?" he laughed to himself. They all left quietly to bed.

**-HP&MP-**

Merlin followed the Hufflepuff's to their chamber, transfigured an bed for Crevan and asked Helga to go outside for a while. He took he's staff and waved it a couple of times over Crevan. He left the room and saw Hadrian: "I did a small block opener that limits the block and opens it little by little. He should be okay in the middle of the night." Then he left.

At the middle of the night young Crevan woke up crying after a big magical burst from his core. The only person to wake up was Helga who went and picked him up, went back to her bed and let him snuggle to her. After that he slept peacefully through the night.

**-HP&MP-**

The next morning they all (yes, even the Goblin and Dwarf) met at the room. It had been earlier prepared for the ceremony by the Goblin (Ragrock) and Dwarf (Red beard). They were holding the ceremonial dagger, brush and goblet. Crevan was given to Merlin and the other four sat down.

#First ten drops of blood shall be freely given.# Ragrock and Red beard spoke, it sounded like the same brain was controlling their timing. They walked forward and made a cut to their palm and let seven drops of blood fall from each of them. #Blood of the infant shall be taken# they did the same to Crevan. #blood shall be used# they picked the brush, dipped it in the blood and drew a rune on Crevan's stomach and head. #the parents shall give their vows#

Merlins spoke now you four follow my lead "I, Your whole name, here by adopt Crevan Vaequalis as my son and give him my family's blood to run through his veins with the blood of his own ancestors."

"I, Helga Luna Hufflepuff/ Godric Leo Gryffindor/ Rowena Minerva Ravenclaw/Salazar Vulcan Slytherin, here by a…"they repeated.

"I, also give him the power to use our family's magic as his own and make him my direct heir when the time comes" Merlin continued and the four followed.

# and put their magic to use# the four put their hands on Crevan's head.

# Let the magic take what it must # little by little some of Crevan's looks changed. He grew a bit in size. His hair grew a bit and changed colour. He also turned into a fox and back and giggled or well giggled in Parseltongue, if it's possible. His hair changed back to its raven black.

#and a new child he has come# the spoke the last word slowly and the ritual ended.

Merlin held Crevan in front of them all "I give you, Crevan Vaequalis, the saviour of all magic kind. Son of two wonderful persons yet to come, adopted son and younger brother of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. The boy from the time to come, our saviour."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please Review.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**OK Now Questions:**

**Should Ginny be in the harem?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

**and why?**

**Ideas for familiars, I already will have a Dragon and a magical fox and I need at least two more (hopefully a water one as well). **

**- Basilisk**

**-Nundu**

**-Griffin**

**-Thestral**

**-Hedwig (if not familiar will still be in story as Harry's pet owl)**

**-Dolphin **

**-Alligator **

**-Ceffy Dwr (a water horse with wings, basically an Kelpie) **

**-Hydra **


	4. Crevan's life

**A/N:. Warnings are at the beginning of the Prologue. Now like it has been pointed out to me I need a Beta. If you know a good one please sent me a message, thanks! **

"Speech" +Parseltongue+ # ancient tongue# (spoken by the old races: Goblins, Dwarfs, Forest elves, centaurs etc.)

**thoughts**

Ok if you didn't guess already Crevan = Harry. The only reason I refer to him as Crevan is because he doesn't know that he is Harry Potter yet and what would you call a child you didn't now that's from the future and you'll keep him. The name was the only one I came up with.

**Ch:3 throughout the years**

**1****st**** year after coming: **

Young Crevan was now 2 years old and could walk and talk. He has had the Metamorphmagus and Animorph training blocks for a year now. Merlin cast them so that he gets the abilities under control and learns himself before turning into something else. His elder siblings all treat him with love and care so he's a happy 2 years old.

**3****rd**** year after coming:**

Crevan just broke his training blocks and is practicing to master them. Sir Charles has started teaching him different languages (Latin, Ancient tongue, etc.) and Sir Richard started to teach him sword fighting, while Sir Vulcan started teaching him proper pureblood manners.

**6****th**** year after coming:**

At seven, Crevan (Call me Vulpes or be in pain) could spare with Godric and won every tenth time. He could speak ancient tongue and Latin fluently. He had mastered his Metamorph ability and had started learning to organise his Occlumency and Legilimency skills to perfection. Sir Hadrian had started to teach him how to dance with the help of Helga and he's gotten quite good. They had started to teach him to control the elements they could teach him. They had done an Elemental test on him and he got all seven possible elements. Merlin was actually shocked at this because he could only control the four main elements.

**9****th**** year after coming:**

The now ten year old 'Vulpes' had so far learned everything he was thought. He was thought the ways of a pure-blooded lord from that time. He could control his elements somehow but couldn't create theme yet. His Occlumens was at a good level and only Sir Charles, him being a natural, and Rowena, only for a few seconds, could get in. He was still at a noticeable level when using Legilimens.

**-HP&MP-**

Crevan 'Vulpes' woke up with cold sweat and slight pain on his scar. He had had a nightmare. The thing is that it was longer than the usual screaming of a woman, who merlin thought to be his mother, and flashes of green. It ended with him flying in some kind of unusual object that made a loud and weird sound.

He got up and whipped the sweat away before looking outside, it was already morning, and got dressed. He snapped his finger and the flame from his candles flew to his palm and turned it bright and began walking to the dining room which was also used as the Grate hall for the school.

**-Flashback-**

He was eight when his elder siblings asked him to help the start a new school and join as an assistant teacher for the school to help with some stuff like sword fighting with Godric, Latin with Rowena, the way of the pure-blooded wizards for the 1st generation Wizards and Witches with Salazar and he helped Helga with teaching them how to do normal chores the non-magical way (in case of emergency). The only thing he thought by himself was to one student, (apparently) a first generation witch called Morgana, with her Metamorphmagus powers which was rare for a first generation witch.

**- End of flashback-**

He sat at the table next to Morgana, who like him lived in the castle, after He found out that she was abused by her mother at home. The reason for that was that her mother was raped by someone and Morgana reminded her of the incident. Morgana was two years older than him with midnight black hair and light blue eyes. They sat alone in the small table at the back. While the other students sat at four different tables with his siblings.

**-Flashback-**

He was looking while Godric and Salazar were fighting over who should be the mentor for Morgana that was apparently both cunning and brave. Suddenly he got an idea and went to look for Rowena, She was teaching her student's charms, he asked for her to come quickly so he could tell her his idea. "Why don't we charm an object so that it could tell who fit best to teach him/her so that you don't get into fights so often?" Rowena looked at him for a moment before going to her students told them that the classes were dismissed for the day before heading to her library.

She wasn't seen before the evening with Godric's old hat. She went and talked to the other three before finding a chair and asking the new students to come forward and that they would be sorted. The thing that shocked them all was that the hat chose the 'Vaequalis house' and him as the best mentor for Morgana. They took five tables, four big ones and one small one, and told the students to split up and that from now on the school year would be spent with those people and they would be their family for the year.

**-End of flashback-**

He looked at Godric who was looking at Rowena with love-struck eyes. He had loved her but was to late when she was promised for another man. Rowena's husband had died only a year ago in a war between her hands, she was holding her daughter Helena in her hands. He had always told Godric to go and tell her how he feels but he never would. **one day I will succeed** he thought **one day**. Salazar was whispering something to Ladon his familiar, a basilisk, who was a long snake. Not yet large because it was young but still bigger than normal snakes and Helga was laughing with her students.

Today Merlin would come with his teachers to look at how he was doing with his training and take him to get him a wand so he could learn real spells. He couldn't wait to show them his skill. So he left early with Morgana who was starting to practice transforming into her animagus, a raven. He helped her to concentrate and study the structure of a raven before her normal lessons, which she took turns with the rest of the four because he couldn't teach them yet, him not been taught them yet.

While waiting, he started reading his Element books.

**-Flashback-**

Merlin was going to teach him something new today. He was told to bring nothing and just come so he was a bit curious. He opened the door to find merlin siting with a glass orb in his hands floating around the orb there was a flame, some mud, a water droplet and a visible tiny whirlwind. Merlin opened his eyes to look at the incomer, before standing up and placing the orb down. "Today we'll look what element or elements you can control. Sit down, close your eyes and relax." He did what he was told "Now I'll give you the orb. Just hold it and don't be surprised of what you feel."

He was given the orb and a weird sensation got all over his body. It started with and a warm sensation near his hands, it soon joined with a wet and soon after dry. He waited a little while before he got a shock of some kind then the orb got heavy like it was made of metal and the suddenly vines wrapped around his arms. He heard Merlin gasp and opened one eye. For a few seconds he saw that now he was holding a metal orb wrapped up in vines and giving sparks like lightning, around the orb he could see the same four balls that Merlin had while holding it. Then the disappeared and he turned a questioning look at Merlin. "You are powerful my boy. You can control all the seven elements."

Then merlin handed him a book, _Elementals and their powers by Uther Peverel_, and he opened the first page.

_'**Elements list:**_

_**-Fire: **The power to controls heat and flames. The flames of this elemental burn in different colours compared to his/her mood_

_**-Water: **The power to control and manipulate water in its all forms. They can make ice as strong as any metal and water boil in seconds_

_**-Air/Wind: **The powers create storms and strong winds. They can focus their wind to be as sharp as a knife or as blunt as a wooden bat._

_**-Earth: **The power to create solid walls from the ground. Usually used as a defensive type of element_

_**-Metal: **The power to blend hard metal and make it harder. Used for both offence and defence. All the greatest heroes usually have this element under control._

_**-Lightning: **The power to shoot energy from your palms. A dangerous element that is hard to control._

_**-Plant: **The power to grow and control plants. A very rare element to have So far there have been only six known Plant elementals '_

**-End of flashback-**

Suddenly he snapped back to reality when the door opened. No one came in so he got up, got the flames of all the candles and brought it above his head. He started blowing dust around the room. In front of him a humanoid shape appeared so he threw the flame and started to form a ring around the thing. What he didn't notice was a hand coming from behind him and caught his hands behind his back and put a hood around his head so he couldn't see. Then he felt a slight pull from his naval and suddenly they were in a place where there were lots of voices. He tried to break free but couldn't. He was pulled to a somewhere then up the steps and he heard a bell ring. The hood was taken from his head and he came face to face with His teachers, merlin and a young man behind a desk.

Sir Richard spoke "You did well but still not well enough."

"Thank you?" He mumbled back before looking around and saw a few wands behind the man behind the desk. "So…my wand? …did you really have to do it this way?" and walked to the desk.

"So your Crevan Vaequalis? I've not heard of you but you look strong" he spoke.

"Actually sir I prefer Vulpes that's what everyone calls me".

"My name is Antioch Peverel, I'm a wand crafter and a master in my own special area of Cores" he continued without listening. "Now Crevan follow me." before walking to the back room followed by the rest soon after. He went to a two desks one that had different kind of woods on top while the other was filled with different glass jars filled with different substances. "Crevan come forward inside the circle and let your magic flow freely. The wand materials should start floating towards you so don't lose control."

Vulpes walked into the circle and sat down, then started relaxing remembering the thing with the elemental orb. He opened his eyes and saw two woods start to float towards him, the woods the sopped and slowly fell down in front of him then he saw three glass jars float towards him, and fell in front of him. He was about to get when the ground cracked and a metal orb that had rock stuck to it flew up out of it. Then there was silence only to be broken by Antioch's clapping.

" Never have I seen so many different things react to one witch or wizard and them to be so rare. First of the woods, the firs one is a vine called Particularum diabolus, the Elemental devil, also known as the Cecidit angelus, Fallen Angel, it's a really rare one it being only 666 years old when it was shocked by a lightning bolt that cut it in half. The thing is that it only dies in natural disasters and obtains their 'ability', in this case lightning."

"The second is an even rarer one, a Deus drake, or a Dragon god tree. There are only a few of them left at Mt. Olympus, which is what the Greek believe to be the home of their gods. The tree is special in its own unique way. It is just like a phoenix, it dies and is 'born' in the same place but the mystery is how the do it because they aren't effected by anything."

"Now for the core's, the first one is a feather of a Griffin, a strong core in its own. The second is the scale of a leviathan, a really dark and strong creature that resembles a sea serpent. The scale is old as leviathans are now extinct for some odd reason. The last one is the heart-string of a creature called a Kitsune. I, myself don't even know what it is but the man I bought it from said that it's a really strong magical demon that resembles a fox with nine tails."

"Now for the last two, I can't add metal or rocks to a wand without breaking it so I have no idea what to do. But the stone is a gemstone called Alexandrite a rare gem that changes colour depending on angle and light you look it in, but I have no idea what the metal is. These cores shouldn't work together in any way possible"

"All the items are powerful and powered by different elements. The Elemental Devil is lightning, the Dragon god tree is the plant, the Griffin is air, the leviathan is water, the Kitsune is fire and Alexandrite is earth and then there is the metal that represents metal. It'll be a fascinating experience making this wand. Come back in two hours"

**-2 hours later-**

"Crevan here is your wand. A really powerful one at that it's truly amazing, I thought it wouldn't be possible." He handed the wand and the orb to Crevan who took them and sat down concentrating. They looked in amazement as the metal coated around the wand and the gem was broken into two chunks. The smaller one found its place at the tip of the wand while the bigger one went to the base of the handle crating a neat handle for the wand. Ones it was finished there was a large magical pulse and then Crevan disappeared leaving the wand behind.

Merlin looked at Sir Vulcan" Find Sir Antonio and draw together a contract for with him that activates when he returns to his time. The rest of you go and find the four, they need to be informed. I'll arrange something with Morgana; she really loved him you know. Her head was covered with Heartlasings, creatures that eat the emotion of love. "Then he apparated to a forest.

He walked towards a tree and went straight through only to appear in village of Forest elves." My family the time has come. Follow the lines of the four and the changes in culture and language. And meet me every ten years here to let me know of your progress." He turned around and looked to the distance. "Good luck Vulpes my son. Long lived Crevan Vaequalis our saviour."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please Review. I'm on holiday for a few months so I might write a bit slower than normal but won't forget to write,**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Should Ginny be in the harem? **

**So far**

**-Yes 11**

**-No 19 **

**And why? If you want Ginny into the harem you should vote/comment) if the reason is good enough I will /won't keep her in the harem otherwise it will be the more wanted.**

**Familiars (not animagi. Familiars as in an animal that accompanies a witch or wizard): a Dragon, a Kitsune (nine tailed fox) + 2-3 more**

**So far. Choose from these :( if there would be a good one that isn't in the list give me a message and I'll look at it. If I like it I will add it)**

**-Hedwig (If she isn't chosen as a familiar she'll still be in the story) 4**

**-Thestral 3**

**-Nundu 2**

**-Basilisk 3**

**Water suggestions:**

**-Dolphin 1**

**-Alligator 1**

**-Ceffy Dwr (a water horse with wings, basically an Kelpie) 1**

**-Hydra 1**

**(The ones that would have liked a mermaid or an Undine as a familiar I didn't choose them because basically they are creatures that are too human-like in size and looks.)**

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
